The Untold
by mgwrya
Summary: "Shanks may be the reason why Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King. But there is also someone who inadvertently let Luffy meet Shanks." Luffy x OC, implied Zoro x Sanji and Franky x Robin
1. Prologue

**A/N:** So this is my first One Piece fic and my first multi-chapter fic. Comments and reviews will be really helpful! I wrote this last month I think? Chapter 1 and 2 are already done. Unbeta-ed though, so if anyone is willing? :3 Anw, enjoy!

* * *

_14 years ago_

As the sun rises at a small island in East Blue, a little boy runs in the quiet road that leads to the pub near the harbor.

"Makinooooo! Good Morning!"

Makino, who was bringing the barrels outside the pub turns and smiles as the little boy approached her. "Ah, Good morning Luffy! You're early today."

Luffy stopped in his tracks, catching his breath and answers " Un! I finally learned how to count days in the calendar." He shows his four little fingers to Makino, grinning he added, " Its been four months since they came and today they'll be coming back!"

Makino who knows exactly what Luffy is talking about teased him a little. "Hmm? Shanks is coming back today?"

"Not Shanks! That man is like a mushroom popping anytime and anywhere he wants! I'm talking about-"

The sound of a horn enveloped the whole village and Luffy turned his head quickly to the port.

"Here they come! I have to go there! See you later, Makino!" Luffy said as he started running.

Makino watched as Luffy's figure turn little by little by seconds. Usually that boy have no idea what day that ship will arrive in their island again. But since this time it was promised to him, he waited more patiently than before.

Shanks may be the reason why Luffy wanted to be the Pirate King. But there is also someone who inadvertently let Luffy meet Shanks.

* * *

**TBC**

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry this one took long to be posted u_u; Still unbeta-ed. Thank you for following and adding this to your favorites. I will do my best! :D Enjoy reading! Comments/review/critics are welcome! :)

* * *

"Oi Nami! How long is this fog gonna be here?" Luffy shouted from where he is sitting- namely at the Sunny Go's figurehead. He was staring hardly in the horizon with his hand slanted against his eyebrows. "Mouuu I can't see anything in this damn fog!"

Nami who was looking at the log pose sighted. She has been counting, and this is the twelfth time Luffy asked the same question. She walked to the entrance of the aquarium bar as she answered " I told you, we just continue straight ahead and it'll be gone soon. I'll be here inside. Call me when the waves changes." She knows its wrong to count on Luffy with such things, that's why she was called to be the navigator. But it wouldn't hurt just to leave for a few minutes right? She still made sure that nothing will go wrong while she's gone. But since they are in Grand Line, unexpected is bound to happen.

"Ehhhhh but I'm so hungry!" Luffy watched Nami's back disappear in the door. He slumped on the figurehead, staring at nothingness. They just ate lunch a few hours ago but after that, Usopp suddenly have an idea to play hide and seek in Thousand Sunny. After all, they just got this new ship and what's more exciting than to explore it thoroughly by playing hide and seek? So they played and played until Luffy stomach started to grumble. He asked Sanji to cook some food but Sanji told him to wait for dinner because he already divided the food stocks to last them for at least 3 weeks. Luffy was about to earnestly asked Sanji again but hesitated when Sanji blackmailed him telling Luffy that he won't cook roasted meat for dinner if Luffy wouldn't stop. That is why Luffy resented into looking for an island or fishing once they get out of this stupid fog.

All the meat thinking almost led Luffy to the entrance of his dreamland, where supposedly a big feast awaits him- when suddenly the ship roughly moved as if it hit something really hard in the side. Sanji came out of the galley screaming, "Nami swaaaan~! Robin chwaaaaan~! Are the two of you okay?" His head searches for Nami and Robin in the wide deck of the ship. Zoro, who woke up because of Sanji's voice rather than the ship's movement complained, "You're so noisy shitty eyebrow." He tries to find his sleep when Sanji's voice came loud on his ear saying, "Whats up with you Marimo head?!" Zoro's eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes, stood up front to Sanji's face shouting "What was that for ero cook?!" Sanji flared because of the green haired bastard's use of words answering as loud as Zoro did with "Why you…..!" Robin's voice broke the swordsman and cook's stance when she said that Thousand Sunny seemed to hit another ship.

"That figure beside us looks like a ship's stern." Robin added. Luffy turned his head in the way Robin was talking about and it gave him an idea, " I wonder if they have extra meat! I'll go and ask!" Luffy jumped down and ran across to the the other ship without second thoughts. Usopp, who came out from the men's quarter heard Luffy and said, "Wait a minute Luffy! We don't know what kind of pirates boards that ship!" Usopp tried to stop him but Luffy already jump on the other ship.

Luffy walked at what he thinks the kitchen of the ship is. The fog was starting to fade little by little as Luffy went farther. "Oiiii! anyone here?" He finally see a silhouette and shouted "Ah, you there!" He runs to the person and as the last strip of fog left his view, he stopped on his tracks.

His eyes turned big, he was speechless. He never expected that he'll see this person in the vast ocean. How long has been?

The other person that looks like she was woke up by the collision of the two ships, was rubbing her eyes. A man's voice was heard from somewhere behind, "Chiyo! Chiyo, Are you okay? Where are you?" The girl turned her head to the voice and answered "Im okay father! I'll go and check what happened."

She then noticed in her peripheral view that someone is in front of her, when she turned, she coulnt believe her eyes. Luffy who was staring back found his voice, "Ch-Chiyo, Chi-chan… You're Chi-chan right?" Chiyo kept on staring at Luffy, that face she had been dreaming every night is now in front of her. Unconsciously she lifted her hands and cupped Luffy's right cheek.

"Luffy? It's really you?" Luffy was full of glee. He smiled widely and hugged Chiyo bringing her up and swirling the both of them. Luffy wouldn't stop laughing. "It's really you! I missed you so much! Who would have thought we'll meet each other here at sea!" Chiyo hugged Luffy back, tears starting to form in her eyes. Both of them feeling the same.

Sanji lit his cigarette in his mouth as he look at the unknown ship " This doesn't looks like a pirate ship though. And it's nowhere near a marine's ship too."

Franky raises his sunglasses a little and observed the ship, "This is a Fluyt type of ship." "Fluyt? There are different kinds of ship?" Chopper asked. "Yes, Going Merry's type is caravel. One of its features is her lightweight thus it has a high-speed. While Thousand Sunny here is a brig sloop type. This can be a warship and at the same time carry a large amount of stocks. But since I made big improvements for this ship, it's a suppppeeeer ship now! " "Uwaaaahhh! Sugoii Franky!" Usopp and Chopper awed. "Hahaha I'm feeling especially supppeeerrrr this week!" "Then what for is a Fluyt?" Usopp wondered. " Fluyt has a wide hull, its made for carrying large cargos. Only few crews are needed in this type of ship." Franky answered back. "When the Pirate King died and the Golden Age started, the number of cargo ships decreased. Traders became scared traveling in the sea because of the possibility of meeting pirates. I'm honestly surprised to find one today." Robin added.

Luffy's voice broke their reverie, "Oi you guys!" Luffy was running to them and saw the he was pulling someone along with him. As he stopped in front of them, Sanji shrieked "Luffy! Who is this beautiful girl you brought here?"

After catching his breathe, Luffy stood high and proud in front of his beloved crew, "Listen you guys, this is Chiyo! She is my girlfriend. Treat her well! " Luffy said as he patted Chiyo's back while grinning to his crew.

"Girlfriend? Ehhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shishishi!"

* * *

**TBC**

Was this a big turn of events? XD I guess its okay to say that dont worry, I will get back to Luffy's childhood soon :3

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Unbeta-ed. Can't believe its been almost 2 months since I last posted a chapter u.u From here on its gonna be much slower. Thank you for following this story! Comments are very much welcome :3

* * *

The sun finally showed up in the certain part of grand line where the straw hats crew anchored.

"Uhm Luffy, are you even sure on what you're saying?" Usopp questioned. After the big shock, the crew are now seated in the lawn deck. Luffy in the middle of the circle while Chiyo is seated at the bottom of the foremast, looking at the ground.

"Of course I am! Once I become the Pirate King, I'll search the sea for Chiyo and marry her!" Luffy answered proudly. "Search the sea? What do you mean Luffy?" Chopper have to asked. Like him the crew wondered why Luffy would have to search for her instead of going to Chiyo's island.

"Ah, its because Chiyo and his father don't stay in any island. Their home is at sea! They go from one island to another to deliver stocks like food, sake and any thing you can think of. Shishishi!". The crew couldn't believe the revelation that just happened. They always thought that Luffy's only romance is to be the Pirate King. Chiyo suddenly spoke, "Luffy, is it okay to introduce me to these people? What if…." Her tone full of worry. Luffy looked at Chiyo and grinned widely " Eveything is fine because they are my nakama!"

The crew looked at Chiyo questioningly, they wondered why she is so worried about them knowing her. As if Robin can read the their mind, she said, "There is a rule among pirates that they are forbid to tell anyone about their wife, girlfriend or fiancé." "Forbid? Why would they have a rule like that Robin?" Nami asked. "Before, such rule doesn't exist. But as the number of pirates grew, and the search for One Piece became intense, other pirates who would rather use underhand methods to make their enemy surrender to them, would take on the other party's wife or kid. Its the one they consider the pirate's greatest weakness." Sanji came out of the kitchen holding a tray with desserts, "Zeff told me that after the Pirate King's execution, the marines also came in a certain island in search for the possibility of the Pirate King having a wife. That made other pirates more afraid and tightened their lips when it concerns this kind of things." He added as he puffed smoke from his cigars.

"But you know Luffy, Im surprised that you know such rule." Zoro told Luffy. At the moment Luffy pointed at Usopp and said "It was Usopp's father who told me that." " My dad?" Usopp screeched in astonishment. "Well I was just a kid back then. Though he didn't left for that kind of reason, he still told me that its something I should remember always until the right time comes." Usopp then remembered his mom and the event that happened in loguetown. He knows exactly why his dad left

_"The pirate flag.. Jolly Roger was calling me!"_

The image of his mother showed up

_"I was glad that he left for the sea.. It was his dream."_

Usopp smiled sadly, he understood Chiyo's hesitant to them. He stood up and approached Chiyo, " Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us. My name is Usopp and Im gonna be the bravest man in the sea!" Chiyo was surprised at the sudden gesture but she also stood up and shook hands with Usopp. Sanji came in next with words "Cant believe our captain had a girl before me but at least I still have Nami san and Robin chwan here with me. I'm Sanji and someday Im gonna find all blue!" Nami punched Sanji on the head while Chiyo laughed "Nami san is so dazzling when she's angry!" "Don't mind him Chiyo. I'm their navigator, Nami and Im going to draw the whole map of the world!" Name said as she winked at Chiyo. Franky came next saying, "Im Franky and I made this supppeeeerr ship that will reach the top of Grand Line!" Little steps are heard and Chiyo looked down and saw an animal that looks like a raccoon dog, "Im Chopper! if you have any injuries you can come to me and I'll heal you!" Chiyo thought that Luffy have very interesting nakamas. She turned to Robin while Robin said her name and lastly, "I'm Zoro and to become the greatest swordsman in the world is my dream."

Chiyo looked at everyone. She was happy that Luffy is already starting living his dream to become the Pirate King. "Since all of this is set. Chiyo lets go to the kitchen. Sanji is the best cook in the world! Sanjiiii Meshiii!"

* * *

**TBC**

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.


End file.
